Un nuevo comienzo: Frozen Fire!
by Minako6613
Summary: Un día normal en FT... La aparición de una nueva chica misteriosa... El hijo de Natsu y Lucy... ¿¡ENAMORADO? ¡Así es, este es un fic de la nueva generación de FT! Nuevas peleas, aventuras y... romances u / OCxOC! Posible lemmon? Mal summary, gomen! Perdí la costumbre XDDD
1. Chapter 1

**Heeyy! No me he muerto (?**

**Bueno! Muchas disculpas por irme sin avisar! n' Volveré a FF ya que se acercan las vacaciones. Por ahora os dejare con este fic, ya que los otros perdí las hojas en donde tenia escrito todo ¬n¬ En el aviso de ayer lo expliqué todo :)**

**Lo de siempre, FT es de Hiro Mashima y lo utilizo por diversión al igual que sus personajes. Minako Iroki es de mi propiedad y si quieren usarlo para algo preguntenme antes, por favor ^^"**

**Os dejaré mi DA por aquí, en el cual comenzaré a subir edits de los OC de este fic.**

**Disculpas de todo mi corazón por irme sin avisar Dx Lo más posible es que actualice los viernes, sábados y domingos.**

**En el próximo cap tendréis el opening, el cual aun estoy desarollando.**

**Les extrañe mucho! n**

**Ahora el cap~**

* * *

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO: FROZEN FIRE!**

**Cap. 1**

Era un día soleado en Magnolia. Recién estaba amaneciendo y la suave luz acariciaba el gremio número 1 de Fiore: Fairy Tail.

Dentro de ese maravilloso gremio, se encontraba una preciosa albina de ojos azules limpiando la barra y a su lado una hermosa peliverde, con los ojos también azules, muy parecida a la primera nombrada.

Del segundo piso se podía apreciar una cabellera rubia, el actual maestro del gremio.

Lejos de allí, en un bosque se encontraba una casa bastante grande. En el buzón decía: "Familia Dragneel".

En el interior de esa vivienda una rubia, de cabellos largos y lisos, y ojos chocolates hacía el desayuno.

En el segundo piso de la casa ya se escuchaban ruidos, típico de esa familia.

-**¡Ya déjame tranquila, Haru!** –se escuchó una voz femenina- **¡si no paras le diré a mamá!** –nada más decir eso el ruido cesó.

De la escalera bajaba un adormecido pelirrosa de profundos ojos jade. Se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó por la espalda.

-**Buenos días, amor** –dijo él dándole un pequeño y suave beso.

-**Buenos días** –le contestó ella dulcemente dándose la vuelta para atraparle en un apasionado beso.

-**Me encanta ese saludo, Luce**

Ella rió por lo bajo- **dile a los niños que se preparen para ir al gremio. También que el desayuno ya está listo.**

-**Aye…**

Tras unos minutos bajaron una adolescente de 14 años, de cabellera rosa y ojos chocolates, tras ella, un muchacho de 17 años de cabello rosa anaranjado y ojos marrones casi negros (con 2 chichones en su cabeza, cabe decir).

-**Natsu, cariño** –dijo la rubia- **¿qué hizo ahora Haru?** –preguntó mirando los chichones en la cabeza de su hijo.

-**Simplemente lo de siempre, Lucy** –respondió él.

-**Haru, discúlpate con Nashi** –le regañó su madre.

-**Lo siento, Nashi** –dijo sin mucho interés.

Tras una media hora, más o menos, la familia Dragneel partió hacia el gremio, en el cual ya habían llegado varios magos.

* * *

Era ya medio día en Magnolia. Una muchacha caminaba hacia Fairy Tail.

En el gremio anterior nombrado, aprovechaban que la gran Titania no estaba para pelear.

-**¡Ven aquí, hielito!** –gritó Haru persiguiendo a un peliazul de ojos oscuros.

-**¡No me atraparás nunca, cerebro derretido!** –le contestó él.

-**Estos niños salieron como sus padres** –comentó Lucy.

-**Juvia piensa igual, Lucy-san.**

Todo estaba normal, al estilo Fairy Tail, cuando de repente se abrieron las puertas y apareció la muchacha. Tenía el cabello castaño rojizo un poco por debajo de los hombros, rizado y lleno de vida, de ojos jade profundos. Vestía con unos pantalones estilo militar, una remera blanca, que mostraba su ombligo y una chaqueta de estampado militar, al igual que los pantalones. Su cabello lo tenía sujeto en una coleta alta con un elegante lazo negro. Cabe decir, que esta muchacha tenía un cuerpo de infarto.

Entró alegremente levantando un brazo a forma de saludo- **¡Ho…** -comenzó alegre- **…la?** –terminó confusa al ver el alboroto que había dentro del gremio. Una silla voló hacia ella y se apartó rápidamente- O-oe!

-**¿Qué sucede aquí?** –la potente voz de la gran Titania retumbó por toda la sala, haciendo que todos se asustaran, y más la desconocida, ya que esa voz provino de su retaguardia.

-**KYAAAAAAAAAA!** –gritó la castaña escondiéndose al momento tras un pilar- **d-da miedo…** -susurró.

-**¿Estaban peleando?** –preguntó la peliescarlata.

-**¡No, Erza-sama!** –contestó todo el gremio al unísono.

-_**"Q-que coordinación"** _–pensó la desconocida chica tras el pilar-

-**¿Y tú quién eres?** –preguntó Erza cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la anterior nombrada.

-**Q-q-q-quiero unirme a Fairy Tail…** -susurró todavía algo asustada.

-**¡Oh! Así que es eso, entonces sal de tu escondite, niña.**

Cuando se alejó del pilar, muchos de los hombres del gremio (los pervertidos sobre todo) quedaban embobados al verla.

-**S-soy Minako… DS de hielo** –sonrió tímidamente causando un pequeño sonrojo en los jóvenes de la nueva generación.

-**Bueno, para entrar al gremio debes pelear contra alguien del mismo** –dijo pensativa Erza- **Hmn… Jellal, cielo, ¿podrías pelear contra ella?**

El peliazul solo asintió.

-**Perfecto, nos vemos todos en el patio trasero del gremio.**

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos en el patio trasero de Fairy Tail, Jellal estaba enfrente de Minako. Todos miraban con los ojos bien abiertos para no perderse nada, como todos sabemos, a este gremio le encanta la pelea.

-**Supongo que sabes las reglas** –dijo Laxus, el actual maestro del gremio mirando a Minako. Ésta solo asintió- **pues entonces… comenzad**

Cuando Laxus dio la señal Jellal y Minako se pusieron en posición de ataque. El primero en dar el paso fue Jellal, que corrió a gran velocidad hacia la muchacha. Cuando Minako vio que se acercaba, con un movimiento de mano creó un escudo de hielo. Jellal sonrió con superioridad con intención de romperlo y justo cuando iba a atacar el escudo desapareció al tiempo un que espeso vapor cubría el campo. El peliazul se sorprendió por tal movimiento, pero eso no evitaba que tuviese una segunda opción. Con los bastones que anteriormente utilizaba Mystgun (o como se escriba) intentó atacar a Minako, pero esta parecía que había desaparecido. Sin espéraselo, recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda, cayendo al suelo.

-**Niña… eres buena…** -murmuró adolorido levantándose otra vez, mirando a todos lados para ver si había rastro de la castaña, pero se veía nada por el vapor- _**"Tks… maldita estrategia"** _–con los bastones creó una fuerte ráfaga de viento para disipar el vapor, y cuando menos se lo esperó…

-**KORYU NO HOKO!** –escuchó un grito a sus espaldas y una fuerte ventisca helada le golpeó directamente.

La ojijade, que estaba intacta, miró a Laxus- **¿estoy dentro?** –y el maestro solo asintió con la cabeza con una orgullosa sonrisa.

* * *

**Bueh! Tuve que eliminar mucho del fic original y se me quedó corto! No llega ni a las 1000 palabras ;w; Esto es muy triste…**

**Triste y molesto TnT Tenía escrita una batalla super épica: Jellal y Mirajane vs Minako y Yanira (el OC de una amiga, pero como ella ya no edita tuve que eliminarla del fic Dx)… Pero bueno… La subiré algún día… si no me da pereza escribirla… Ya podéis estar esperando mucho tiempo ^^**

**Si lo habeis leído todo, arigatou~ Me hace muy feliz! w Que buenas personas joder! XDDD**

**Beshitos, Mi-chan~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa~~ Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este nuevo fic! **

**Por favor, dejen de molestar con los demás fics, repito que no subiré caps por un tiempo porque abandone FF por un tiempo, por lo tanto no tengo inspiración.****  
**

**Solo quería decirles eso, así que por favor... No me molesten más con eso ;-;**

**(D-tecnoLife - UVERworld)**

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo: Frozen Fire!**

**Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo**

_Se ve a Minako en un cuarto oscuro apoyada en la pared con la mirada baja_

**Kesenai koto mo seoiatteikou**

_La cámara va girando mostrando a una Minako más pequeña llorando frente a dos tumbas_

**Ikiru koto wo nagedasanaide**

_La pantalla hace un fundido en blanco y aparece un cielo en el cual se ve: Fairy Tail  
Un nuevo comienzo: Frozen Fire!_

**Tsunaida kimi no te wo**

_La cámara enfoca el gremio peleando feliz y Minako riendo con todos_

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana**

_Aparece Minako de espaldas en un prado solitario mientras el viento mece suavemente su cabello_

**Usurete yuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara**

_Se gira con lágrimas en los ojos y ve una cabellera salmón_

**hibiku bou wo yobu koe sae kare**

_Se ve la cámara desenfocada y Haru corriendo con un brazo extendido intentando alcanzar a Minako_

**takesou kaze ni kikasaretatte**

_Cuando está a punto de alcanzar la mano, ella desaparece y Haru cae al suelo_

**kimi wo mitsukedasu**

_Se pone de rodillas en el suelo mirando hacia arriba y grita con lágrimas en los ojos_

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi wo**

_Cambia la cámara y se ve a Minako luchando junto a Haru, espalda con espalda_

**waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide**

_Combinan sus rugidos derrotando a los enemigos_

**Mienai mirai ni okuro koto subete ni imi ga aru kara**

_Minako se pone frente a Haru creando un escudo de hielo protegiendole_

**Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toka ga kuru darou**

_Cambia la cámara y se ve a Minako sentada abrazando sus piernas en el cuarto negro llorando_

**You and me, two struggling**

_Aparece Haru y le extiende la mano con una sonrisa, ella la ve y la acepta levantándose_

**Itsuka wakari aeru kara!**

_La atrae hacia él y la envuelve en un protector abrazo, levanta su mentón y junta sus frentes con una sonrisa_

**Ahora el cap~**

**Cap. 2**

Al terminar la pelea todos entraron al gremio en el cual se organizó una gran fiesta. Una peli verde se acercó a la nueva integrante del gremio, lo vieses como lo vieses, era una copia exacta de Mirajane.

-**Menuda paliza le has dado al tío Jellal** –dijo la chica- **soy Tara Justine** –se presentó con una sonrisa.

Ella era la hija de Mirajane y Freed Justine, de ojos azules como su madre y largo cabello verde como el de su padre.

-**Encantada** –contestó Minako sonriente- **yo soy Minako, Minako Iroki.**

No muy lejos de allí, se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas un peli salmón de ojos café casi negros mirando la escena, sobre todo a la preciosa chica de ojos jade.

-_**"No lo entiendo"**_–pensaba- _**"nunca me había pasado esto. El olor a humedad, tierra mojada y vainilla que desprende me atrae mucho, y qué decir de ella, es de las chicas más hermo… ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO, HARU! ¿¡Pero en qué mierda piensas!? ¡A ti NUNCA te han interesado las chicas!"**_ –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su molesta hermana, Nashi.

-**¿Qué pasa, Haru? Mejor que cierres la boca antes de que se te caiga la baba.**

-**¿¡Q-q-q-qué!? ¡N-no! **–exclamó con la cara tan roja como el cabello de Erza-

-**Por supuesto…** -dijo ella intentando contener su burlona sonrisa- **¿por qué no nos acercamos y la saludamos? **

Cuando los dos Dragneel se iban a levantar de sus asientos, vieron una escena increíble: Armin, el hijo de Gray y Juvia, un muchacho de cabellos azules como los de su madre y ojos oscuros como los de su progenitor; estaba de rodillas ante Minako con las manos de ésta agarradas entre las suyas.

-**¿Esto es amor a primera vista bella doncella? **–preguntaba él. Minako solo se limitaba a reír nerviosa _"que alguien me ayude"_ pensaba, y cuando menos se lo esperó, su "príncipe azul" llegó "a su rescate".

-**¿Qué pasa, hielito? ¿Te enamoraste? ¡Ja! ¡Ahora yo soy el más fuerte! **–decía Haru con aires de superioridad ocultando sus celos. Armin, nada más escucharle, se dio la vuelta con un aura oscura.

**-¿¡Qué dijiste!?**

-**Ya basta, parecéis críos pequeños** –dijo Nashi harta de esa escenita.

-**Mira quién habló, la niñita de 14 años** –dijo el peli salmón con voz vacilona.

Mientras el par de hermanos se peleaban, Armin volvió a agarrar la mano de Minako mientras la muchacha solo se lamentaba profundamente de por qué le pasaba eso a ella.

-**Creo que tu hijo pasó demasiado tiempo con Lyon** –le susurró Lucy a Juvia.

-**J-juvia piensa lo mismo** –respondió ella riendo algo nerviosa.

Tras un buen rato de peleas en el gremio, Armin hablaba con Minako entre risas.

-**¿De qué mierda hablan esos dos? **–gruñó Haru.

-**¿Tanto te molesta que estén juntos? **–preguntó su hermana mirando también al Fullbuster y a la castaña- yo creo que se ven bien juntos.

-**¿Pero tú de qué lado estás?**

-**Solo te fastidio nii-chan, si tan celoso estás ve a interrumpir **–sugirió la pelirrosada empujándole un poco.

-**N-no estoy celoso**

-**¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo hermosa que eres, Minako-chan?** –preguntó con una sonrisa Armin.

Ella se sonrojó levemente dándole un aspecto tierno e inocente- **n-no… la verdad y-yo nunca he pensado que sea linda…**

-**¡Lo eres! **–le sonrió él.

-**Gracias Armin-san **–sonrió tímida causando un pequeño sonrojo en el chico.

-**N-no es nada. Dime, querrías ve…**

-**¡Hola! **–interrumpió el pelisalmón- **¿Qué tal? ¡Soy Haru Dragneel!**

-**Are? **–la muchacha le miró y se sonrojó más al hacerlo- **h-hola, yo soy Minako Iroki… Un gusto**

-**El gusto es mío **–sonrió alegre- **dime, Minako, ¿eres ya parte de un equipo?**

-**¿Equipo? **–negó confundida.

-**Pues justo yo iba a pedírselo antes de que dahgdhagh **–replicaba Armin cuando fue callado por una mano de Haru.

-**¡Entonces sé mi compañera! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho!**

-**¿Eh? **–parpadeó confundida pensando en lo que había ocurrido tan solo en unos segundos- **¡V-vale! **–sonrió ampliamente.

-**¡Pues vayamos rápido a por un trabajo! **–se separó del Fullbuster y agarrando la mano de la castaña, corrió rápido al tablón.

-**¿Q-qué mierda pasó? **–preguntó al aire el peliazul muy confundido- **¡Espera! ¡Se llevo a Minako-chan!  
**

_Está todo oscuro, se ve a una niña de cabellos castaños corriendo hacia una cabellera naranja._

_-__**¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes**__! –gritaba ella llorando cuando el chico de anaranjados cabellos se detuvo y giró la cabeza, haciendo que a la niña se le iluminasen los ojos._

_-__**Lo siento… Minako… Pero tengo que irme…**_

_-__**¡No! ¡Por favor, no te vayas! **__–corrió hacia el dándole un fuerte abrazo- __**¡no me dejes! ¡No me dejes tú también!**_

_-__**Pequeña…**__ -la abrazó de vuelta conteniendo las lágrimas- __**no llores…**_

_-__**¡No te vayas, I…**_

-**Oe? ¿Minako?**

-**¿E-eh? **–parpadeó ella volviendo al mundo real.

-**¿Te encuentras bien? **–preguntó dejando de mover la mano frente a ella.

-**S-si… **-asintió mirándole- **¿Qué… ocurrió?**

-**Estábamos eligiendo un trabajo y de repente te metiste en tu mundo** –explicaba el pelisalmón.

-**P-perdón, Haru…** -susurró.

-**No pasa nada… Aunque te veías mal…**

Ella desvió la mirada volviendo a disculparse.

-**Tranquila, ya dije que no pasa nada** –rió nervioso- **mejor olvidémonos de lo ocurrido y elijamos el trabajo.**

La ojijade volvió a asentir.

-_**"Minako…" **_–pensaba Haru mirándola de reojo bastante preocupado y confuso- _**"¿Qué le pasará?"**_

* * *

**Kyaa! Me gustó mucho! Espero que a ustedes también! No sé qué más decir XD Chauu**

**Muchos beshitos y abrazosh~~ Mi-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa! Mucho tiempo sin actualizar... NO ME MATEN!**

**Bueno! Me volvio la inspiracion para este fic y dentro de poco les hare una pregunta que decidira toda la historia :3  
Que decirles? Mil disculpas por tardar tanto y eso unu**

**Gracias por vuestras reviews y preocupacion estas semanas que no estuve!**

**Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima y yo utilizo sus personajes por pura diversion.**

**Todos los personajes de Next Generation de este fic son de mi propiedad.**

**Diviertansee leyendo!  
**

**Opening: D-tecnoLife -UVERworld**

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo: Frozen Fire!**

**Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo**

_Se ve a Minako en un cuarto oscuro apoyada en la pared con la mirada baja_

**Kesenai koto mo seoiatteikou**

_La cámara va girando mostrando a una Minako más pequeña llorando frente a dos tumbas_

**Ikiru koto wo nagedasanaide**

_La pantalla hace un fundido en blanco y aparece un cielo en el cual se ve: Fairy Tail  
Un nuevo comienzo: Frozen Fire!_

**Tsunaida kimi no te wo**

_La cámara enfoca el gremio peleando feliz y Minako riendo con todos_

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana**

_Aparece Minako de espaldas en un prado solitario mientras el viento mece suavemente su cabello_

**Usurete yuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara**

_Se gira con lágrimas en los ojos y ve una cabellera salmón_

**hibiku bou wo yobu koe sae kare**

_Se ve la cámara desenfocada y Haru corriendo con un brazo extendido intentando alcanzar a Minako_

**takesou kaze ni kikasaretatte**

_Cuando está a punto de alcanzar la mano, ella desaparece y Haru cae al suelo_

**kimi wo mitsukedasu**

_Se pone de rodillas en el suelo mirando hacia arriba y grita con lágrimas en los ojos_

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi wo**

_Cambia la cámara y se ve a Minako luchando junto a Haru, espalda con espalda_

**waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide**

_Combinan sus rugidos derrotando a los enemigos_

**Mienai mirai ni okuro koto subete ni imi ga aru kara**

_Minako se pone frente a Haru creando un escudo de hielo protegiéndole_

**Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toka ga kuru darou**

_Cambia la cámara y se ve a Minako sentada abrazando sus piernas en el cuarto negro llorando_

**You and me, two struggling**

_Aparece Haru y le extiende la mano con una sonrisa, ella la ve y la acepta levantándose_

**Itsuka wakari aeru kara!**

_La atrae hacia él y la envuelve en un protector abrazo, levanta su mentón y junta sus frentes con una sonrisa_

**Ahora el cap~**

**Cap. 3**

El muchacho de cabellos salmón miraba con sorpresa a una castaña luchando por mantenerse en pie, la pobre apenas había soportado aquel viaje en tren hacia la ciudad de la misión. Rió un poco y se acercó a ella para darle apoyo.

-**Parece que tienes también el problema de los transportes **–sonrió el chico mirándola, aun en ese estado, la chica le parecía una de las más hermosas que había visto nunca. Era cierto que había conocido a muchas mujeres en su vida por las misiones, mas ninguna le había llamado la atención como la pequeña Iroki.

Y no es que la chica tuviera algo que la hiciese resaltar mucho, era de baja estatura, su cabello era castaño rozando el rojizo, su piel era blanca como la porcelana y no tenía un mal cuerpo. Lo que de verdad hacía que el muchacho cayese rendido a sus pies eran esos hermosos ojos jade que le atraparon por completo la primera vez que los vio.

Aún así, el Dragneel veía a la chica como la más hermosa del planeta, aquel cabello brillante y sedoso que caía por sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda; su pálida tez que hacía que en sus mejillas se notase más ese color rojizo dándole un aspecto adorable e inocente, daban ganas de acariciar esa aparente suave piel y marcarla hasta que todos supiesen que ella era de su propiedad y de nadie más; aquel cuerpo por el que babeaba desde que la vio la primera vez; y qué decir de sus ojos, joder, esos ojos jade intensos y profundos en los que se perdía cada vez que los veía, aquellos orbes grandes que lo miraban con inocencia y confusión en ese momento… Un momento, ¿confusión?

El muchacho se dio un golpe mental. El muy imbécil se había quedado embobado mirando a la chica, por lo que ella ya empezaba a mirarle extraño. Tras unos pocos segundos de analizar la situación, sus mejillas se tornaron de un adorable tono rojizo, de verdad era un completo imbécil.

-**Haru… ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? **–Minako le miraba con preocupación y posó una de sus manos en su frente. El chico pudo darse cuenta de que su mano estaba prácticamente congelada, su suave, pequeña y delicada mano estaba tan fría que incluso le daban escalofríos.- **No parece que tengas nada… **-susurró ella mirándole. Notaba como el chico la miraba fijamente, y fue entonces cuando la Iroki se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Rápidamente se apartó un poco por puro instinto y desvió la mirada- **Yo… perdón…**

Haru no entendía por qué se disculpaba la poseedora de aquellos ojos jade, mas se hacía una pequeña idea. Si la mano de la chica era así de fría podía imaginarse como era el cuerpo. De tan solo pensarlo le inundaba un sentimiento de compasión, supuso que ella no solía tocar a las personas por este problema.

-**No tienes por qué disculparte, Minako **–le dijo él con una sonrisa- **mejor vayamos ya a la misión, ¿no?**

El rostro de la joven maga pasó de uno apenado, a otro un poco sorprendido. ¿No le había molestado que le tocase? Sonrió, él comprendió su situación con solo ver su reacción, notaba como su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal y como sus mejillas tomaban un poco de calor, dando a entender que se había sonrojado un poco. El Dragneel provocaba que algo dentro de ella despertase y sintiese pequeñas mariposas revolotear en su estómago, era la primera vez que le ocurría eso, pero le agradaba.

…

-**¿¡Qué coño es eso!? ¡Ella no puede ser feliz sin mí! **–gritaba un hombre cuyo rostro ocultaba con una capucha. Lo único que se podía ver era un poco de su cabello plateado. El desconocido caminaba nervioso por toda la oscura sala bajo la atenta mirada de unos grandes ojos color caramelo.- **¡SERAH! ¡Vigílala de cerca!**

-**Sí, señor… **-susurró la chica llamada Serah al momento que se ocultaba entre las sombras.

-**Esa niñata… ¡tiene que ser mía! **

…

Ambos jóvenes esquivaban con agilidad los ataques de los enemigos y aprovechaban cada momento que podían para atacar. Los dos iban sorprendentemente coordinados, pareciera que se leían la mente para hacer un ataque perfectamente sincronizado aun siendo de elementos contrarios.

La chica jadeaba, estaba cansada ya que el enemigo había aprendido en la batalla a cómo evitar sus ataques y a ese paso podría quedarse sin poder mágico. Ella sabía que era débil, pero nunca se imaginó que lo sería tanto. Miró a su compañero, él estaba como nuevo, como si no estuviese luchando. Su enrome sonrisa adornaba ese juvenil y atractivo rostro; sus cabellos alborotados de color salmón bailaban junto a la suave brisa. Haru era muy guapo, de eso no había duda.

De repente, sin esperárselo, vio que uno de los enemigos corría hacia ella. No tenía tiempo de escapar, ya estaba demasiado cerca. Cerró los ojos esperando el ataque, pero nunca llegó ese golpe. Abrió los ojos lentamente, algo asustada por lo que podría ver, y lo que observó fue que el Dragneel la había protegido del ataque.

-**H-haru… **-susurró la muchacha sorprendida, nunca se imaginó que alguien se arriesgaría a lastimarse por ella. El chico la miró con aún con su gran sonrisa.

-**¿Estás bien? **–le preguntó preocupado, temía que la chica se hubiese lastimado, solo pensar que ella pudiera estar herida le hacía sentir un miedo que nunca antes había sentido. No sabía por qué, pero Minako causaba en él un gran sentimiento de querer protegerla y cuidarla siempre.

La muchacha asintió aun algo conmocionada por lo sucedido, Haru la había protegido de ese ataque provocando que esas malditas mariposas volviesen a revolotear en su estómago. La joven se puso en pie, dispuesta a contraatacar. Debía ser más fuerte, debía aprender a protegerse y proteger a los que quería, no podía dejarle todo el trabajo al Dragneel.

El muchacho, que estaba luchando con el hombre que intentó golpear a la poseedora de los bellos ojos jade, vio como ella cambiaba su mirada a una decidida. Sonrió, sabía que al protegerla ella se había sentido inútil, impotente. Le gustaba aquella nueva mirada, imaginaba que ella tenía un gran potencial que ni ella misma conocía.

…

Por otra parte, en el gremio, se encontraban un par de mujeres hablando animadamente, eran Lucy Dragneel y Juvia Fullbuster, ambas hablaban de la llegada de la nueva chica mientras sus maridos peleaban y las niñas jugaban.

Desde que Lucy se hizo novia de Natsu todo comenzó a ir bien entre ellas, de vez en cuando a la peliazul le entraba un ataque de celos, mas no era muy frecuente.

Al final, Gray admitió sus sentimientos hacia la maga de agua, y ahora estaban felizmente casados. Tenían 3 hijos: el mayor, Armin de 18 y las gemelas Lilith y Yuh de 12 años.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y rieron, amaban a sus familias.

En otra parte del gremio se encontraban una pareja compuesta por un hombre de cabello negro y ojos ojos, y por una pequeña mujer de cabellos azules y ojos avellana, ambos esperando por sus hijos Red y Yuna, de 19 y 16 años respectivamente. Hablaban también de la nueva integrante.

-**Esa enana se veía delicada, pero lo** **hizo muy bien ge-he** –decía Gajeel comiendo un trozo de hierro.

-**Sí, me sorprendió** –rió Levy- **creo que se avecina una época complicada por su llegada.**

-**¿Por qué crees eso?** –preguntó curioso.

-**Sólo tengo un pequeño presentimiento, nada más.**

-**Seguramente te equivocas, enana.**

-**Hmn… quizá** –comentó pensativa volviendo la vista a su libro.

…

Un joven caminaba por Magnolia ocultando su apariencia, no había nadie en la calla y solo se podía apreciar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-_"Al fin volveré a verla" _–pensaba levantando la mirada dejando ver sus ojos celestes y parte de su cabello anaranjado- **espera un poco más, pequeña… nos volveremos a ver**

…

La chica estaba sentada en el suelo cansada intentando controlar su respiración, al final pudo ayudar en algo aunque terminó agotada.

Miró al joven que estaba frente a ella ofreciéndole su ayuda para que se levantara. Ella sonrió y aceptó la mano levantándose. Supuso que ya no debía temer a que él se alejase de ella, ya que sabía de su condición, aun así, la apenaba tocar una mano tan cálida como la de él.

Haru la ayudó a pararse, debía admitir que aquella sonrisa cansada que tenía la chica en su rostro era hermosa. En verdad, se estaba volviendo un maldito idiota, pero le gustaba aquel cambio.

-**Hiciste un gran trabajo, Minako **–la felicitó sonriente.

-**No tanto como tú **–rió ella- **eres muy fuerte Haru, te admiro mucho.**

-**No es para tanto **–dijo él algo avergonzado por lo que la joven maga dijo. Nunca imaginó que podría reaccionar así a un cumplido, él siempre se comportaba engreído en esas ocasiones solo para bromear un poco, ma esa vez no logró contestar así.

-**¿Estás bien, Haru? **–preguntó ella mirándole algo preocupada, últimamente el chico se quedaba mucho pensando y, aunque lo conocía muy poco tiempo, le preocupaba esa actitud.

-**¡Perfectamente! Tenemos que volver para recoger la recompensa.**

-**¡Cierto! ¡Mi primera recompensa! **–exclamó Minako entusiasmada- **estoy algo nerviosa…**

El Dragneel la miró con ternura, ella era tan linda y adorable… La castaña era perfecta para sus ojos.

…

Vale, no era tan perfecta.

Y ahí estaba ella, agachada en una esquinita con un aura deprimente murmurando disculpas. Gracias a la torpeza de la joven maga de hielo le habían descontado la recompensa del trabajo.

Veréis, iba todo perfecto, habían llegado a la casa del hombre e iban a recibir la recompensa, el problema fue que Minako comenzó a curiosear la casa terminando por tropezarse y llevarse consigo un jarrón muy caro.

-**Perdón… **-murmuraba la muchacha entre lloriqueos- **lo siento mucho…**

-**No pasa nada, somos de Fairy Tail, es normal **–intentaba consolarla Haru. Acababa de descubrir que la chica era muy torpe y aunque eso sería algo muy problemático, también era algo muy lindo- _"estoy pensando siempre en lo bueno de ella" _–pensó con una gota en su cabeza riendo algo nervioso- **vamos, tenemos que volver al gremio, levanta **–posó una mano sobre su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos- **no pasa nada, de verdad, no te preocupes.**

-**¿De verdad? **–preguntó ella con voz algo infantil y un tierno puchero. El chico asintió con una sonrisa ocultando su vergüenza, en verdad era jodidamente adorable- **bueno, si Haru lo dice entonces me lo creo **–sonrió levantándose. Aún estaba apenada por lo que había ocurrido, aunque debía admitir que en parte fue una situación algo cómica.

Siguieron su camino hacia el gremio, ambos riendo y hablando animadamente. De repente, Haru se detuvo muy tenso, Minako le miró- **¿ocurre algo? **–le preguntó confundida antes de ver que una chica de cabellos rubios claros y ojos azules se acercaba corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

-**¡HARUUUU! **–gritaba ella mientras se acercaba al par de magos de Fairy Tail- **¡Amor mío! **–exclamó lanzándose hacia el joven de cabellos salmón.

-**¿Amor… mío? **–susurró la oji-jade entre sorprendida y molesta con el ceño algo fruncido recibiendo al momento la mirada del chico.

-**¿M-minako-san? **–preguntó él con una sonrisa nerviosa y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su vida corría peligro.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy! Espero que les haya gustado mucho 3 3**

**Os quiere muuuuuuuucho Mimi-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siii! Al fin actualice! :'D Perdon XDD**

**Bueno, es que no tenia mucha inspiracion y suelo escribir en clases, y claro, luego da pereza pasarlo al pc -w-  
Pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo! No me mateis! D:**

**Que deciros? Bueno, lo primero es que seguramente responda reviews cada 5 capitulos o asi, o si no se me hace muy pesado -w-  
Por lo demas, pues que tampoco tengo mucha inspiracion para el fic de High School Love, me quede por el cap 4 a medias y no se seguir XDDD**

**Por lo demas, lo de siempre -3-**

**Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima y yo utilizo sus personajes por pura diversion.**

**Todos los personajes de Next Generation de este fic son de mi propiedad.**

**Opening: D-tecnoLife -UVERworld**

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo: Frozen Fire!**

**Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo**

_Se ve a Minako en un cuarto oscuro apoyada en la pared con la mirada baja_

**Kesenai koto mo seoiatteikou**

_La cámara va girando mostrando a una Minako más pequeña llorando frente a dos tumbas_

**Ikiru koto wo nagedasanaide**

_La pantalla hace un fundido en blanco y aparece un cielo en el cual se ve: Fairy Tail  
Un nuevo comienzo: Frozen Fire!_

**Tsunaida kimi no te wo**

_La cámara enfoca el gremio peleando feliz y Minako riendo con todos_

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana**

_Aparece Minako de espaldas en un prado solitario mientras el viento mece suavemente su cabello_

**Usurete yuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara**

_Se gira con lágrimas en los ojos y ve una cabellera salmón_

**hibiku bou wo yobu koe sae kare**

_Se ve la cámara desenfocada y Haru corriendo con un brazo extendido intentando alcanzar a Minako_

**takesou kaze ni kikasaretatte**

_Cuando está a punto de alcanzar la mano, ella desaparece y Haru cae al suelo_

**kimi wo mitsukedasu**

_Se pone de rodillas en el suelo mirando hacia arriba y grita con lágrimas en los ojos_

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi wo**

_Cambia la cámara y se ve a Minako luchando junto a Haru, espalda con espalda_

**waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide**

_Combinan sus rugidos derrotando a los enemigos_

**Mienai mirai ni okuro koto subete ni imi ga aru kara**

_Minako se pone frente a Haru creando un escudo de hielo protegiéndole_

**Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toka ga kuru darou**

_Cambia la cámara y se ve a Minako sentada abrazando sus piernas en el cuarto negro llorando_

**You and me, two struggling**

_Aparece Haru y le extiende la mano con una sonrisa, ella la ve y la acepta levantándose_

**Itsuka wakari aeru kara!**

_La atrae hacia él y la envuelve en un protector abrazo, levanta su mentón y junta sus frentes con una sonrisa_

**Ahora el cap~**

**Cap. 4**

Los tres jóvenes estaban mirándose, ambas chicas observándose asesinamente mientras que el Dragneel miraba asustado a Minako, ¿de verdad ella era capaz de poner esa cara? Ella era tan linda, adorable, y no tan perfecta, ¿era posible que ella pusiese esa horrible cara?

-**¿Quién es ella, Haru? **–preguntaron ambas a la vez, se podían incluso ver chispas surgir de sus miradas. La rubia abrazaba con fuerza al muchacho, el cual no sabía qué hacer, estaba de lo más confundido.

-**Tsk… vuelvo al gremio sola **–dijo Minako molesta volteándose para continuar su camino al gremio enojada.

-**¡M-minako, espera! **–el peli-salmón intentó ir tras ella, mas la desconocida lo retenía- **¡Umi, déjame! **–exclamó intentando escapar de su fuerte agarre.

La chica era Umi Eucliffe, hija de Sting y Lisanna. Tenía 17 años, era de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Era la réplica de su madre, sobre todo en la personalidad, pero demostraba más el amor y admiración por el Dragneel.  
Desde que eran muy pequeños, Umi estaba enamorada de Haru, pero él siempre la vio como una amiga. Aún así, eso no hizo que la joven se rindiera, por lo que intentaba a cada momento ganarse el amor y cariño del muchacho.

Minako se alejaba cada vez más, estaba molesta y herida al ver la cercanía de aquella chica con su amigo, no sabía por qué tenía esos sentimientos, pero quería hacerlos desaparecer y la única opción que se le ocurrió fue escapar. Sabía que estaba mal, ya que eso solo causaba más dolor e inseguridad dentro de ella. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no, ella era fuerte y no debía romper su promesa. Prometió hace años no volver a llorar, y desde entonces no había vuelto a derramar ni una sola lágrima.  
Se sentía algo mal por haber dejado solo a Haru, pero no quería observar esa escena.

Llegó a un parque y se sentó en uno de los bancos respirando hondo. "No llores, no llores" repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Observó todo el recinto, sentía como si alguien la estuviese observando… Negó con una sonrisa, no podía ser.

Abrazó sus piernas mirando al cielo, arrepintiéndose de su acción tan infantil, y se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. Volvió a suspirar, ya era tarde para arrepentirse, seguramente Haru se había enfadado con ella.

-**Si suspiras tanto se escapará toda tu felicidad **–una voz conocida a sus espaldas la hizo voltear encontrándose así al dueño de sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba él, mirándola con una sonrisa- **pude escapar de Umi y te seguí **–dijo- **eres mala, me dejaste solo.**

-**Haru… **-susurró la castaña sorprendida mientras se acercaba a él- **¿no estás molesto conmigo?**

-**No lo estoy **–sonrió, quizá ella no se había dado cuenta, y aunque él era lento en el amor y también tardó en enterarse, Minako se había puesto celosa y eso lo hacía, sin saber por qué, muy feliz.

-**Pensé que lo estarías… perdón por dejarte solo **–decía realmente arrepentida aguantando las ganas de llorar y sollozar como un bebé.

El rió y acarició sus cabellos- **ya, ya, no pasa nada **–un sentimiento de ternura inundó su ser al verla así, tierna e indefensa, con un adorable puchero mientras luchaba por no dejar caer las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos. Era hermosa y fuerte… -** Volvamos, nos esperan en el gremio.**

-**¡S-sí!**

…

-**Armin, creo que no deberías ir tras la nueva **–decía Yuna Redfox, de cabellos negros y ojos avellana. Había heredado el comportamiento de su madre y la fuerza de su padre, al igual que la estatura de Gajeel y, por desgracia, la poca delantera de Levy.

-**Tú no lo entiendes, Yuna, ¡me enamoré de ella! **–decía el Fullbuster mayor.

-**¡Pero si no la conoces! **–replicaba la chica.

-**¡Eso no me importa, entiéndelo! **

La joven se levantó enojada, ¿por qué no se daba cuenta? A la pobre le dolían mucho sus palabras, ella aún seguía enamorada de él aún después de que él la dejase hace casi un año atrás. El chico era un insensible como su padre, ni un año había pasado y ya estaba tras otra chica que ni conocía. – **Bien **–dijo con la mirada baja- **¡haz lo que te plazca! **–casi le gritó antes de marcharse de allí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas bajo la atenta mirada de Armin.

-**Yuna… **-susurró mirándola marcarse de allí.

…

_La chica caminaba por el bosque, era de noche y no se veía nada, estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer.  
De repente vio una sombra frente a ella y por puro instinto comenzó a acercarse, ¿por qué lo hacía?  
Escuchaba murmullos y susurros que la incitaban a acercarse más y más.  
Sin darse cuenta todo se volvió un oscuro prado al momento que escuchó el grito de una mujer. Sobresaltada, miró sus manos llenas de sangre, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de aquel líquido carmín, al igual que el suelo. Con miedo, dirigió su mirada a la fuente de aquella sangre encontrándose el cuerpo muerto de una bella mujer cuyo rostro estaba deformado por el pánico._

_La chica retrocedió unos pasos con ganas de vomitar y escuchó una risa masculina a sus espaldas. Llena de terror, volteó encontrándose con una mirada azul llena de odio y locura que la miraba fijamente._

_-__**Ya eres mía… ¡Sólo mía! **__–levantó un cuchillo manchado en sangre y al momento que la atacó…_

Minako se despertó sobresaltada jadeando, ¿qué fue eso? Miró a su alrededor con pánico, estaba en su cuarto… Observó sus manos, limpias. Todo había sido una terrible pesadilla… Se abrazó a si misma aún asustada, aquella mirada era tan real…

-**¿Minako? **–escuchó a su lado y saltó aterrorizada- **o-oye… Soy yo… **

Ella le miró realmente asustada –** Haru… **\- murmuró con un hilo de voz- **¿qué haces aquí?...**

-**Entré por la ventana hace unos minutos, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Ocurrió algo?**

La joven negó aún mirándole sorprendida- **Solo fue… una pesadilla…**

-**Ya veo… Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo **–se acercó acariciando su cabello. Ella le miraba fijamente, quería abrazarle, aunque tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría. –** M-minako, tranquila, no llores **–dijo él alarmado al ver como de los ojos de la chica caían lágrimas, las cuales él limpió con suavidad- **Perdón por esto… **-la abrazó con fuerza, no soportaba verla así, se veía tan aterrorizada… No podía evitar aquel sentimiento de querer protegerla pasase lo que pasase.

-**Ha…ru… **-musitó la muchacha sin saber cómo reaccionar, hacía años que no la abrazaban, hacía años que no sentía el calor de otra persona. Sin poder evitarlo se acurrucó comenzando a llorar como no lo había hecho nunca- **¡estaba asustada! ¡Parecía real! **–decía entre sollozos y llantos mientras él acariciaba su cabello y espalda para consolarla.

-**Lo sé, Minako… Pero ya estoy contigo, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte… No estás sola… Estoy junto a ti… **

Y así estuvieron ambos durante horas, hasta que los dos jóvenes cayeron a manos de Morfeo.

…

Al día siguiente ambos chicos casi ni si dirigían la palabra, los dos estaban muy avergonzados por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

La chica aún se alteraba al recordar cómo se sentía en los fuertes brazos del joven Dragneel, para ella fue muy especial, aunque vergonzoso.  
Para el muchacho no era muy diferente, cuando despertó y la vio dormida en sus brazos, un sentimiento de ternura y algo más que no sabía bien qué era, surgió en él. Aún así no entendía que era eso que le hacía sentir aquella chica, aunque no le molestaba del todo.

Armin Fullbuster se acercó a la castaña, bajo la atenta mirada del Dragneel y la Redfox. Intercambiaron algunas pocas palabras antes de comenzar a reír.  
Al parecer los dos chicos se llevaban de maravilla después de hablar varias veces. Al final, Minako pensó que todo lo que había ocurrido nada más conocerse había sido solo una broma.

Haru miró a la pelinegra, la cual también observaba a ambos jóvenes hablar. El peli-salmón entristeció un poco la mirada, sentía algo de pena por Yuna, sabía que lo que ella sintió y aún sentía por el hijo de Gray, aun después de la ruptura entre Armin y ella. Hacían muy buena pareja, pero obviamente no todo era para siempre.

Minako miró de reojo a Hau y después al lugar donde él miraba, encontrándose así a la chica. Su mirada cambió, cosa de la que Armin se percató. No sabía por qué, pero ver que el Dragneel miraba a otra chica dolía, y mucho. A demás que la muchacha era muy hermosa: alta, con el cabello negro alborotado hasta poco más de la cintura. No como ella, que era baja y su cabello medio rizado, por debajo de los hombros, y, según ella misma, color caca.

-**No le prestes atención, Minako… **-sonrió el peliazul acariciando su cabello- **eres preciosa **–susurró adivinando sus pensamientos.

-**¿De verdad crees eso, Armin? **–le miró entristecida.

-**Por supuesto, ¿por qué te mentiría?**

La chica sonrió leve por sus palabras- **gracias** –musitó- **eres muy bueno conmigo.**

Él negó- **No es nada **–rió- **Oye… ¿te apetece venir conmigo a comer algo?**

-**No, no quiere **–protestó una voz muy conocida para ambos.

-**¿Ah? **–la poseedora de los grandes ojos jade volteó para ver al chico que estaba tras ella, al momento que él la abrazaba con fuerza causándole un gran sonrojo- **¿H-haru? **–susurró muy sorprendida- **¿Qué haces?**

-**No quiere ir, imbécil **–entrecerró los ojos mirando al Fullbuster con furia ignorando la pregunta de la chica.

Ella, molesta, frunció el ceño- **¿estás contestando por mí?**

-**Sí, eso hago **–él, enfadado y celoso, la miró gruñendo un poco. La joven, aún más indignada que antes, se separó rápido.

-**¡Iré! Tú no eres nadie para decidir por mí.**

-**¿Qué? **–frunció más el ceño cada vez más cabreado.

-**Lo que escuchaste, iré con Armin. ¡Tú no puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer! **–exclamó bajo la atenta y seria mirada del chico, sabía que él estaba enfadado, y mucho, pero ella también lo estaba. Ambos se retaban con la mirada y muchos de los integrantes del gremio observaban la escena sorprendidos y confundidos. Era cierto que se conocían desde hacía muy poco, pero ambos jóvenes parecían muy unidos, como si fuesen el uno para el otro. Verlos discutir se les hacía algo raro después de ver como ambos seguramente comenzaban a sentir cosas mutuamente, aunque era más notorio en el Dragneel, ya que el mostraba muy abiertamente sus celos.

-**Ah… recordé que hoy tengo algo que hacer, lo dejamos para otro día, Mina-chan **–se excusó Armin, se notaba a leguas que no quería verse involucrado en aquella pelea, aunque fuese él quien la inició.

Haru soltó un bufido- **cobarde… **-susurró, aunque se sentía algo alividado por escuchar aquello, al menos, Minako no iría a ningún sitio con ese imbécil.

La anteriormente nombrada, al igual que el chico, bufó, aún no se creía que él le había dicho eso- **Muchas gracias, Haru, arruinaste mi oportunidad de conocer a más personas a parte de ti **–soltó mirándole muy furiosa.

-**Mi…nako… **-susurró mirándola, ahora que se había relajado se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al actuar así, ahora la muchacha estaba realmente cabreada.- **Yo… ah…**

-**¡No digas nada! **–exclamó sin mirarle con los puños fuertemente apretados- **no me hables…**

-**Are are… **-susurró alguien con tono divertido. Era una voz masculina bastante cercana a ellos- **Ya enojaste a mi peque.**

-**¿Eh? ¿Peque…? **–la chica, sorprendida, miró a la dirección donde se encontraba el chico, y al verle comenzaron a humedecerse sus ojos- **No es… posible…**

-**Hola, peque… **-sonrió él- **ha pasado mucho tiempo…**

* * *

**Ale! Fin -w- **

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi! Y os dejo con la curiosidad buajajajaja XD**


End file.
